1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to animal waterers and in particular to a novel animal waterer which measures the amount of water that has been consumed by an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,247 which issued on Mar. 21, 1972 entitled "Automatic Waterer" in which the inventor is James E. McKinstry and which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses an automatic waterer which utilizes a self-closing valve and has a balanced beam of substantial mass which controls the water inlet valve and successfully operates as an animal waterer.
Certain animals such as horses and particular race horses, it is necessary to quickly detect when the animal stops drinking. This indicates that there is a danger to the animal's health. Automatic waterers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,247 always maintained a filled drinking bowl and do not allow measurement of the amount of water which has been drunk by the animal. Thus, if the animal stops drinking this may not be detected unitl the animal has become very ill such that its health may be endangered.